


A taste of your own medicine

by MaChi1993



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Incomplete, M/M, blowjob, challenge, sorta of romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaChi1993/pseuds/MaChi1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, Veneziano is definitely going to make him pay for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A taste of your own medicine

**Author's Note:**

> FANDOM: Axis Power Hetalia  
> CHARACTERS: 2p!Italy Veneziano | 2p!Germany  
> PARING(S): 2p!GerIta  
> GENRE: Romantic (Sorta?), Erotic  
> WARNING: NSFW  
> CHAELLENGE: 30 OTP Challenge NSFW version  
> PROMPT: 5. Blowjob  
> NOTES: First attempt to write something not-exactly-innocent in English. Hope it isn’t a complete disaster.
> 
> Enjoy!

Is warm between Veneziano’s legs.  
His thighs are tender, so soft against his hands and cheeks, and he can’t help to squeeze them, hard enough to leave the mark of his nails on the tanned skin. He feels the other’s legs tense a little before relaxing again, and he can’t suppress a smile when he hears a moan barely suffocated.  
He moves his hands on Veneziano’s hips when he feels them twitching, holding them still to prevent him from pushing them into his mouth; he has no desire to chock on the other’s member - not now at least. The moan that comes after is of pure exasperation. Oh, the irony!

“I still don’t see why you wanted to do this.”  
Germany raises his head slowly, lapping the member in his mouth from the base to the head before releasing it, and looks at his beautiful Italian: there’s an intense blush on his cheeks, his lips have become a bloody red after biting them too many times to suppress moans, and his eyes, his beautiful violet eyes, are fixed on him, full of outrage for reducing him – so used to command the German nation as he likes – to a needy mess, incapable to move or to threaten him in any way with his hands above his head, securely tied with a red string to the headboard. He knows Veneziano is going to make him pay for this.

“I already told you. You need to take a taste of your own medicine once in a while.” Germany says with a malicious smile, lazily stroking the other’s erection. Veneziano rolls his eyes, seemingly annoyed – most likely they were rolling back in pleasure.

“And I already told you that it’s not my fault if you-mmph! Y-You are just fun to tease!”

“So are you, liebe.”

“But I’m not a slut for it.” Veneziano teases him, his full, red lips bend in a malevolent grin. 

Germany sighs in annoyance, but then he smiles evilly before abruptly open the Italian’s legs wide, much to the other’s surprise. After all, he’s in charge now, he should take advantage of the situation while it last – plus, Veneziano is simply adorable, with his violet eyes wide open and an even deeper blush on his cheecks due the surprise and the embarrassment.  


“We’ll see about that.” he whispers, before taking the other’s member in his mouth, going down until he’s deepthroating him while squeezing hard on the thighs. The stifled moan that follows definitely compensates for any nuisance and future revenge.  


_Oh, Veneziano is definitely going to make him pay for all of this._


End file.
